Don't Fail Me
by Quisty Almasy
Summary: This story goes throughout the entire game. A whatif scenario on what could have happened between Seifer and Quistis if things were just a bit different. Please R & R. Seiftis.
1. Chapter One: Seed exam

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belongs to me and no matter how much I wish they did, they will always and forever belong to Squaresoft.  
  
  
  
Hello pplz! This is my second fanfic about Seifer/Quistis. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it! I am also currently working on my other fanfic named, "Tear stained heart" so check it out if you want. Please R&R everyone! Remember that reviews keep authors happy and when they are happy, they will keep writing. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Btw, this story was written in Quistis's POV towards Seifer. Ok, no more babbling from me. Please continue reading.  
  
  
  
Don't fail me  
  
  
  
  
  
Day of the Seed field exam  
  
  
  
As we left Garden today, I couldn't help but notice the unusual spark you had in your eyes. The same spark you had years ago when you and I first took the Seed exam. You were arrogant and cocky back then just like you are today. Too cocky for your own good I must say. I still remember the day when the new Seeds were acknowledged. My name was announced. I eagerly waited to hear them call your name.. They never did.  
  
  
  
Looking at you today as your instructor, I dearly hope that today would be the day when you finally triumph and pass the field exam. I care for you like an instructor should, maybe even more. I do not wish to see the same look in your eyes when you had failed the previous Seed exams.  
  
  
  
I distinctly remember the conversation we had today morning before we left Garden.  
  
"You're the Squad leader. Good luck to you."  
  
"Instructor, I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those words for a bad student who needs them, eh?"  
  
  
  
"Okay then. Good luck, Seifer."  
  
A pang of regret shot through me as I said the last line, I saw a flicker of hurt passed through your eyes, which was immediately replaced by a look of anger. You weren't a bad student. You just needed discipline. I don't think you know this but you were always my favorite student.  
  
As I came back into reality from my thoughts, I realized the field exam was about to start, as you stepped off the boat with the others, I silently whispered to you..  
  
"Don't fail me Seifer, don't fail."  
  
Of course, you didn't hear me.  
  
Day when Seeds were announced  
  
  
  
They didn't call your name. Squall, Zell and Selphie had passed. When you entered the hallways of where we were all standing, I thought you would be furious or angry. Instead, you and your posse applauded them. Showing a sign of respect that I never knew you had in you. It was in that moment that I saw the look in your eyes. They are filled with sorrow, pain, and regret. You knew that you had failed once again.  
  
Day after Seed party  
  
  
  
Squall, Selphie and Zell were assigned on their first mission today. They are to go to the city of Timber and to assist a resistance fraction known as the Timber Owls. You had also wanted to go, because your ex-girlfriend was there. I think her name was Rinoa? You wanted to help her out. I can understand that. I am currently supervising you in detention. Garden decided to punish you for not following orders during the exam.  
  
"This is just great, I'm stuck in detention with you when instead I could be in Timber right now, helping Rinoa."  
  
"Well, for your information Seifer, I'm not the one that failed my Seed exam. You can't even follow your instructions on what to do."  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who has failed in something my dear instructor. I recall a certain blond instructor that recently lost her license. Does that sound familiar to you?"  
  
Argh! How did you know about that? It was true though, Garden had recently taken my beloved instructor's license away from me because I lacked leadership qualities. It made me so sad.  
  
"...."  
  
"That's what I thought. I bet you lost your license cuz you were too distracted watching the curves on Puberty boy's face than to teach the class."  
  
You smirked thinking that you had won the battle.  
  
"I probably lost my instructor's license because of you! I tried teaching you discipline but you would never listen!"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but your lectures were way too boring. Shit, I've fallen asleep countless number of times."  
  
I glared at you, sending you icicles through my eyes. I knew that this argument could go on for hours so I did the unthinkable.  
  
"Let's go to Timber."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, let's go to Timber. Both you and I know that we don't want to stay here and argue forever. Since you want to help your precious Rinoa and I want to help the others, lets go."  
  
"Haha my dear instructor, that's the best idea you've ever come up with from all the years I've known you."  
  
You thought that I made my decision because of the others, but I secretly wanted to take you there so you could help Rinoa. I knew she meant a lot to you. Every time someone said her name, your features would grow soft and your eyes would show compassion and maybe love? I always wondered, would you ever show the same feelings towards me?  
  
We left immediately, heading for Balamb to take the fastest train ride to Timber. Little did I know, this decision would change both our lives forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? Can't be too bad right? Should I continue this or no? Well, you know the routine everyone! R&R 


	2. Chapter Two: Revealed secrets

Disclaimer: The characters present in this story do not belong to me. They will always belong to Squaresoft, now and forever.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm really pleased at all the wonderful reviews that I got for this story! Thanks so much you guys. I apologize for not being able to update sooner due to the loads and loads of homework that my teachers gave me (evil teachers.). Btw, I've included a lot more dialogue in this chapter than the last one. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets revealed  
  
  
  
At the serene, calm town of Balamb  
  
  
  
"Last call for Timber!" Shouts the ticketmaster.  
  
"Argh." I grumbled to myself.  
  
"Would you please hurry up Seifer?! We are going to miss the train if you don't get your butt up here now!"  
  
"Getting feisty instructor?"  
  
"Stop calling me that! You know that I'm not instructor anymore!"  
  
"Yeah whatever. Anyways, we wouldn't have HAD to run if we didn't go to that restaurant that you have always wanted to go to." You said in a tone, which was clearly meant to mock me.  
  
"Well, SOMEBODY just HAD to scare the waiter with his gunblade making him drop the dishes which I had to clean up."  
  
"You just never know when to run do you?" You sneered.  
  
"At least I take responsibility for the actions I make."  
  
We continued to argue like that for at least five more minutes. Stabbing at each other with our crude comments and remarks. Suddenly, a train whistle blows.  
  
"Oh shit." You exclaimed.  
  
I must have stood there for at least five seconds before I finally realized what that had meant.  
  
With a swift movement, I begin to run after the train. You are running next to me at an equal speed.  
  
"Stop!" I cried out to the train hoping that it would hear me.  
  
We ran next to the train for a while. It finally speeds away from us, leaving us just standing there, dumbfounded.  
  
"This is all your fault!" We said to each other in unison.  
  
"Well.I guess it's no use arguing about it now." I said.  
  
"Looks like we have no where to go instructor."  
  
"If you ever call me that again I swear that I will ripe your intestines apart and hang your drying carcass over Balamb garden for everyone to see." I spat out.  
  
"So I take it you want me dead?" You asked.  
  
I ignored you and started walking towards the Balamb hotel. You were virtually impossible to talk to. I honestly don't remember a time of where we weren't at each other's necks. This little trip wasn't all that bad though. I got to discover your somewhat soft side that I never knew you had. You seemed.different at the restaurant today. A little calmer, more relaxed.  
  
We talked about a lot of things. This and that mostly. Searching through my memory, I replayed the scene that happened back in the restaurant.  
  
"You really care about her don't you?" I asked.  
  
".What do you care?"  
  
"Unlike you, I care about people sometimes."  
  
"Is the Ice Queen herself telling me that I don't have any feelings? My dear instructor.you hurt me badly.  
  
You grasp your heart, pretending to be in deep pain.  
  
"Seifer, your impossible! Can't you just answer a simple question?!" I said growing angry.  
  
"Why do you wanna know so badly Trepe? When did you start to care about how I feel? You growled.  
  
Even though you hadn't noticed it, you cut me deeply with those words. It stung me, wounding my heart.  
  
"I always cared about you Seifer.you just never knew that I did."  
  
".."  
  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I replied.  
  
We then sat there silently. Staring into the blank nothingness. For what seemed to be forever, you finally broke the silence.  
  
"Rinoa..she was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to me in my screwed up life."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"She made me feel complete. She believed in me like no one else had. Made me feel worthwhile, and that I could conquer the world if I wanted to."  
  
"Did you.love her?"  
  
I silently prayed to Hyne, hoping that you would say what my heart desperately wanted to hear. Hyne must have not heard my prayer.  
  
"Yes.I did."  
  
"Do you still?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well everybody, how was that? Don't worry, you'll find out the answer to Quistis's question in the next chapter! I will try hard to update as soon as I possibly can! Now, all you have to do is click on that little button on the bottom of the screen and submit a review. Thanks a bunch! 


	3. Chapter Three: Unpleasant dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story for they belong to Squaresoft but that can quickly be changed if someone is willing to lend me a couple of billion dollars. ^_^

A/N: Here it is! The third chapter of my fic! It's been quite a long time since I last updated haven't it? During the past weeks, I've been so occupied with project after project that I had to neglect my poor story. Well, now I'm back with a new chappy! 

I also wanted to give out a special thanks to Quistis88 for being the first to review both of my stories. And another thanks go out to my other reviewers! Well, time to read the story! Please R&R.

Last time when we left off this story, Quistis asked Seifer if he still loved Rinoa. Now, read on to find the answer!

Chapter 3: Unpleasant dreams

"Do you still?"

You looked at me, eyes full of sorrow and vulnerability.

"Yea…."

"Oh…. I see." 

Your words shattered my heart at that moment. I couldn't believe that even you broke up with her, you still loved her. I kept wondering, will there ever be a chance that Rinoa would leave your heart and have me to replace her? Would there?

Snapping back to reality, I realized we were standing right in front of the Balamb hotel. Looking up, the bright sun shone on my face. Clear blue cerulean skies loomed above me. It was indeed a beautiful day although it didn't exactly match my mood.

"Come on, let's go get a room." I said.

Dragging you to the front desk at the lobby, I smiled politely at the lady in front of the desk.

"We would like to rent a room here for one night."

"That would be 100 gil." She replied.

Reaching into my purse, I pulled out the gil and handed it to her.

"Thank you very much, please enjoy your stay. Your a very lucky girl". She added with a wink pointing to you and me.

Shocked, I looked at you and myself. We did not look anything like a couple!

"Oh… I'm sorry Miss… your terribly mis-

"Thanks." You said interrupting my sentence in midair.

I looked at you, growing angrier and angrier by the moment.

"Yea… me and my wife are taking a trip down to the Dollet shores. I heard the fish is great this time of year." You added.

Wife? I thanked Hyne that you were still chatting with the lady. I felt a blush slowly creep up to my cheeks. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I turned back to you and the lady.

"Uh, honey that's enough… let's get to our rooms now so we don't further disturb this nice lady." I said almost forcefully.

Grabbing your arm, I started to pull you away from the young lady. Reluctantly, you went along with me.

"Have a nice stay…." The girl said faintly while giggling to herself.

"Get on the elevator!" I snarled at you.

"Ok…Ok… must be that time of the month again." You said while snickering silently to yourself.

I ignored your crude comment.

"What the hell was that Almasy?" I asked you.

"What?" You asked looking at me innocently.

"Cut the crap Seifer, why'd you tell the girl that we were married? Do I have to remind you that we are on an unauthorized mission here and that we need to take it very seriously?" I spat out.

"Why don't you shut up Instructor?! What do you think she would have done seeing two well-dressed people with weapons by their sides? Don't you think she would have suspected something?!" You argued back.

"….."

You were right. How come I couldn't think of that before? Growing slightly embarrassed at the fact that you had won and also at how I should have known since I was instructor, I just did the most mature thing that I could have done…I turned around and stared at the elevator wall.

"Whatever…" I said silently.

Getting off the lift, we headed to our room. Taking the keys and placing them into the keyhole, I opened the door. Peering inside, I scanned the room. Not bad, I thought to myself. Looking ahead, there was a beautiful balcony facing the clear blue ocean.

Seagulls could be heard flying above. The whole room reminded me of a summer cottage. Smiling to myself, I walked into the room. You followed closely behind.

"Not bad… not bad at all." You remarked.

I continued to admire the room until my eyes fell on the bedroom.

"ONE BED?!" I exclaimed.

Just when I thought this room would be perfect, it comes with only one bed.

"Don't worry Trepe, I'm a lovable guy." You said while smirking.

"Argh… my day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?"

We stood there for a moment. After what seemed like eternity, you finally spoke.

"I'll take the sofa." You said.

Shocked, I must have stood there for a full minute before I finally took it all in. Why did you give me the bed? I honestly was ready to fight for it but you offered it to me like a gentleman.

"Thanks." I whispered softly.

Walking across the room, you propped yourself on the sofa. You were grumbling to yourself about something… I couldn't make out of what it was. Sighing, I headed towards the restroom to change out of my peach battle uniform into a red tank top with a pair of black sweats.

Returning from the bathroom, I looked at you. You had fallen asleep. Studying your features, I thought to myself. You looked so innocent while you were sleeping, like a little boy unknown of the dangers that the world had to offer. Staring at you handsome chiseled face, I looked at your scar that ran above your nose between your eyes. It was given to you by Squall. It seemed like a constant reminder of the failures and achievements you have accomplished during you training for Seed.

Growing weary, I walked towards the bed. Climbing up on it, I pulled the covers down and slowly drifted off to sleep…

Inside my head

I ran across the plains, there were rose petals flying everywhere. Dark clouds covered the entire sky signifying and upcoming storm. 

"Seify… where awe yoo?!" I yelled out.

Growing scared, I ran faster. Grassy plains surrounded me while rose petals brushed through my hair and face.

"Seify!" I called out again.

It then began to rain. The thunderclouds roar above me. I stood there for a while, unaware of what to do. 

Suddenly, a huge thunderbolt struck the tree in front of me. Instantly, it went up in flames. The embers of the fire flew everywhere. Some caught onto the rose petals and set it on flames. Now the once harmless feather-like petals turned into lethal fragments of fire.

Running around everywhere, I spotted a cave. I quickly ran towards it and hid there. Hugging my knees, I cried softly as tears ran down my face, raining down on the rocky ground.

Sniffling, I said quietly to myself, "Seify, where awe yoo? You were suppose to pwotect me…

A/N: Yes, another evil cliffhanger from yours truly. I wanted to apologize if the story is progressing too slowly for your tastes but I'm trying to develop the relationship between Seifer and Quistis. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! Now… please review. Give me your comments/criticisms/flames whatever.


	4. Chapter Four: Confusion

Disclaimer: Alright! Alright! Quit torturing me! The characters of this story belongs to Squaresoft…are you happy now?

A/N: First of all, to start off this author's note, I would like to thank my reviewers and readers of my story. I just want to say that your reviews mean a lot to me. Thanks again.

Also, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I think I was in a serious case of Writer's block _ Thankfully, I was able to recover so I'm back! Here it is, the fourth chapter of my story. Please remember to R&R!

Chapter 4: Confusion

~Seifer's POV~

"I love you Rinoa…" I whispered into her ears softly.

"Seifer, I have something to tell you…" She replied. Not the exact answer I was looking for. Feeling slightly hurt, I circled my muscular arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close to me. Gazing deeply into her eyes, I could sense that her mind was someplace else and not here.

"Baby…is there something wrong?" I asked, almost sounding desperately worried. She then looked up at me. Her eyes were beautiful. They were the color of different mixed shades of brown and light mahogany, with added specks of gold to make her eyes stand out even more. Looking closer, I suddenly realized that her eyes were no longer brown but instead, blue.

"What the hell…" I said aloud. When I took a look at Rinoa again, her hair has now turned into a strawberry blond color. Before I knew it, Quistis Trepe was now in my arms instead of Rinoa.

"Seifer, don't go." She said to me softly, her lips barely moving. She then pulled me closer to her and placed her head on my shoulders.

"Quis…" I began to say when all of a sudden, Quistis's head shot up. A mysterious purple aura surrounded her slim figure and her face was now frozen with an expression of sheer terror and sadness. Soon, I realized she was looking at something behind me.

Turning around cautiously, I spied a woman that was barely noticeable. She looked about middle-aged. She was very skinny and wore a dark royal purple/black gown that clung tightly onto her body. The V-shaped neckline plunged down all the way to the area right above her stomach. The ends of her dress spilled gracefully onto the floor, almost like a cascade of water, rushing over a flat desolate surface.

Studying her face, the mysterious woman was wearing massive amounts of dark-hued makeup. I had to admit, she was strangely beautiful and had eyes that were very enchanting and welcoming. I shivered. The air around me was getting very cold. The hairs on the back of my neck stood stiff. Sensing evil within her, I approached her slowly, Hyperion in hand…

"Who are you and what have you done with Quistis and Rinoa?!" I asked her angrily. The lady than waved her hand across the sky once. Suddenly, I knew who she was. 

"Matron?" Her name seemed to spill from my mouth. Why did that name sound so familiar? Who was she? Why was she here? A million questions raced through my mind. I was getting more and more confused by the minute.

Matron was now slowly walking towards me. Her movements were very graceful and smooth. As she got closer, I tried to move away but she must have put me in some kind of dark spell because my whole body was stiff. I was frozen on the spot…

Coming closer, her eyes glowed with the color of dark yellow and it was very clouded, as if she was possessed. For a slight moment, her eyes returned to normal and I could feel as if she was trying to get into my mind. All of a sudden, she spoke to me in a loud, clear voice inside my head.

"Seifer…I want you to listen to me. Don't go to Timber." She said. Her voice was very calming and relaxing. It sounded like a mother's voice, talking to her child. It made me a little more relaxed in my current state. 

"Why-what are you trying to tell me?" I asked her deep inside my mind.

"Great evil lies in Timber…stay away from there…" She replied. Her voice is now fading away. Taking great note of her warning, I forced myself to snap back into reality. 

Matron's eyes were once again back to it's possessed form. I could feel my whole body tense up as if I was going into battle. The evil Matron now looked at me with such evilness and hatred that it burned into my skull.

"Poor boy…you want to be grown up yet you are still just a little boy…a lost one I must say." She hissed.

"Stop calling me a boy! What do you want from me?!" I shouted in response. She was starting to get on my nerves with the little boy crap. I was not going to let anyone call me a mere boy.

"Do you know what I want Seifer? I want…you. Come with me child if you want to leave you boyish days behind and to be a man."

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear anymore of this shit! I yelled.

Suddenly, a whole chorus of voices came into my head. It was her! She was doing this to me! The voices were mesmerizing and at the same time, the most disturbing thing I had ever heard including a Marboro's cry. It tore into my head like a razor, cutting through a very thin piece of glass. As the voices got louder, I swung my gunblade frantically trying to hit the evil Matron. She possessed such incredible dark powers, could she be a Sorceress?

"Argh!" I cried in pain as the voices continued to multiply and strengthen. I fell to my knees and held tightly to my head as if I was some raving lunatic. 

"Shut up!" I cried out on the top of my lungs.

****

Thud

What the hell? I opened my eyes. Where am I? As my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, I looked around me. A sofa and a bed? Suddenly, I realized that I was inside the Balamb hotel. Breathing a sigh of relief, I sat up. Why the hell am I on the floor?

"What the?" I touched the top of my forehead. It hurt like hell. Then it struck me. I must have fallen off the sofa from the impact of the dream. Maybe that would explain why I'm on the floor and how that would also explain the bump on my head. Rubbing it hard, I began to think about the dream again. It just felt so…real. I thought I was in danger for sure. Who was Matron anyway? Ergh…no sense in worrying about it now.

Shrugging to myself, I propped myself back on the sofa. This is the last time I'm sleeping here, I thought to myself. I hope I didn't wake the Instructor up…wait…when did I care about the Instructor?! Laughing to myself, I was just about to fall back asleep when I heard mumbling from across the room.

"Seify…I need you…"

"Huh? Quistis, is that you?" I asked. 

No response…

"Quistis?" I asked again. I approached her bed. The sobbing grew louder.

"Seify…"

Seify? Is that me? Is she calling…for me?

A/N: Yay! Another chapter yet finished! Whew, that was long…well, for me anyways lol. Remember to review. Thank you!


End file.
